1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a flux reversal motor and, more particularly, to a linear motor, which can decrease the number of permanent magnets that are used, can facilitate magnetization using permanent magnets having the same polarities, can move at high speed because thrust is increased, and can realize low noise/low vibration and high precision position control by decreasing the pulsation of thrust and normal force, and to a rotary motor, which is based on the concept of the linear motor, and which can prevent the degradation of the permanent magnets from occurring because the permanent magnets are provided in a rotor, can prevent scattering from occurring because the permanent magnets are provided in a stator, and can be effectively manufactured by applying divided iron cores to a stator or rotor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional linear motor representatively includes a permanent magnet linear synchronous motor, and is widely used for the purpose of attaining high speeds, rapid acceleration and deceleration, and high precision position control. However, a conventional permanent magnet linear synchronous motor is formed to have an actuation coil structure, in which permanent magnets are located in a stator, so that it has disadvantages in that the manufacturing cost thereof is inevitably increased because the movement distance is increased and, thus, the number of permanent magnets that are used is increased, and in that the pulsation of thrust and normal force are caused due to the end-effect, which occurs at the ends of the entry and exit of a mover. Furthermore, some applications of the conventional permanent magnet linear synchronous motor may be limited by the influence of the leakage magnetic flux, which is generated by the permanent magnets attached to the stator, on the surroundings.